


The Best Vacation

by TinyB84



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyB84/pseuds/TinyB84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael plan to go on a vacation to Hawaii for a week to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea in my head for a while now and didnt really know what i wanted to do with it until now. so here it is, let me know what u think. thanks for reading.

"Three days," Gavin muttered to himself as he finished editing a video for the slo mo guys channel. He and Michael, his fiance, were set to leave for a week long vacation to Hawaii in just three days time, and Gavin couldn't be more excited. This is their first vacation since Michael proposed two months ago.

"Can you believe that Geoff actually gave the both of us the week off?" Michael asked as he turned in his chair to look at his fiance.

"Of course i can, we're practically his adopted children and he would do anything for us." Gavin shot back as he powered down his computer.

"Yeah, i think my ribs are still bruised from that hug he gave me when we told him the news." Michael halfheartedly pretended to rub his side s little while Gavin merely rolled his eyes at him. 

"You looked about ready to pass out when you came back from the kitchen that day, i never got the full story of why."

"Fucking Ryan came up behind me when i was making a sandwich and scared the shit out of me. Then he told me not to hurt you in any way with that crazy look in his eyes, while he was holding a huge ass cutting knife at the time. So yeah i was a little freaked out after that." Michael shivered a little at the memory 

"I can only imagine what that was like. Lets head home for the day." Gavin said as he finished packing away all his belongings and stood to head for the door. But an arm around his waist stopped him and he looked at Michael, who was now standing in front of him.

"I love you Gavin." Michael said as he pressed his lips to Gavin's. 

"EW, get a room!" Ray shouted from his seat while smiling at his friends. 

"Shut up Ray." Michael said over his shoulder as he and Gavin headed home for the day.

Three days later

"Gavin, wake up." Gavin heard as he was pulled from his dreams. 

"Five more minutes Michael." Gavin slurred through his tiredness.

"You said that twenty minutes ago. If you don't get up now we're going to be late and possibly miss our flight." Michael said as he leaned against the doorway to look at Gavin.

"Fine, i'm up, i'm up." Gavin groaned as he tossed the covers off himself to get ready for the day.

"Breakfast is on the table when your ready>" Michael said as he turned to double check and make sure they had everything ready for the trip. Gavin made his way into the bathroom and took care of his usual routine, piss, brush his teeth and think about combing his hair and deciding not to. When he was done he got dressed and headed to the kitchen where he could see his breakfast of eggs toast and bacon waiting for him.

"This looks good Michael, how long have you been awake?" Gavin asked as he ate a forkful of eggs.

"Not Long, only about an hour or so." Michael answered. "Hurry up and finish so we can get going."

"Almost done." Gavin announced. He finished, washed and dried his plate and then they were off to the airport to start their week long vacation, or so they thought.

Gavin and Michael got out of the taxi in front of the airport and took a moment to collect their thoughts before they had to go through security.

"I can't believe we're finally going on vacation." Gavin said as he picked up his bags to begin the bag check process.

"Why not, we've been working without any sort of vacation for months now. Its about time we relaxed for a little while." Michael replied.

"I know, it just feels more special somehow. Probably because its the first one we're going on together." 

They finished the bag checking process and went to go find the right security check point. They got queued up and waited their turn to go through the metal detectors. Once they were done they made their way to the gate and sat and waited for the plane to arrive. Once it arrived they had to wait another forty five minutes for the plane to be cleaned and what not. They heard their seats being called for boarding and headed to the counter and handed the stewardess their tickets. After they had boarded, Gavin had become very restless.

"Can you sit still for like ten more minutes until we take off?" Michael asked as Gavin looked out the window.

"I can't help it, i'm just really excited all of a sudden." Gavin felt Michael grab his hand and turned to look at him.

"Me too Gav." Michael said with a smile. With that they lapsed into a comfortable silence as they waited for the plane to take off. in a matter of minutes they were taxiing down the runway preparing for takeoff. A moment later they heard the engines rev up and felt themselves get pushed back into the seats as the plane barreled down the runway. they reached takeoff speed and felt the front of the plane pull up. After about five minutes in the air the captain announced that they had reached cruising altitude.

"I'm gonna get some sleep before we land." Michael said as he laid his head on Gavin's shoulder.

"Rest easy my boi." Gavin replied and closed his eyes as well even though he wasn't tired.

Neither of them could recall how long they had been asleep, but they were both pulled from their slumber by a loud snapping noise near the rear of the plane.Michael looked over his shoulder to see what was going on. He couldn't see anything visibly wrong with the plane, but could see a look of panic on the flight attendants face. He didn't know how he knew, but Gavin could tell that they weren't going to make it to Hawaii.

"Michael," Gavin whispered as tears began to fill the corners of his eyes. "I love you with all my heart, and i always will." He leaned in and kissed Michael on the lips for the briefest of seconds before Michael pulled back and saw the look on his fiances face.

"Gavin, whats wrong?" Michael asked and before he could finish the sentence he felt the plane lurch to one side as one of the engines exploded.As the plane plummeted out of control the only thought that went through Michael's head was that he hadn't said he loved Gavin when Gavin had told him a few moments ago. Turning to face Gavin again he looked at his fiance and saw shear terror in his eyes. "Gavin, I lov-" Michael never got to finish the sentence as the plane hit solid ground and exploded leaving no survivors.


End file.
